Why Me, or Why not?
by QueenPiscies
Summary: also some romance, and now drama! ^_^ A girl named Steph finds herself plumeting, literally, into the DBZ world, and all the evil people seem to be after her*Chapter8 Up*
1. Just dropping in

Okay, first off, I don't own DBZ, and this is an somewhat original idea  
Puar:Haha! That was almost funny!  
QP: Shut up you dumb floating cat, or I'll take you on that speical trip to the vet.  
Puar: *shuts up*  
QP:Good Kitty, now, on with the show!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Why me?  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 1  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Normal day,normal me, boring world with a bunch of scandals. Sigh. My name is Steph, thats all you need to know, thats all I'm telling you, so there. Okay, I am a HUGE DBZ fan, Gohan,mmm. Oh, ya, you're still here. Anyways, I was watching DBZ, some rerun from when Gohan is Saiyaman and before the Tournament, I fell alsleep watching it, and I dreamed about it, until I relised I was falling, fast, from the sky, really, REALLY high. Of course, I screamed bloody murder. Now, to the tape (DON'T QUESTION MY POWERS!)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
You see a view of the scenery around the Son house, normal, except for the fact that a girl is plumiting from the sky and screaming. About half way, a blur comes in and catches her. The camera zooms in, and there is Gohan, holding a honey-eyed, brown haired, girl about his age, wearing a tube top that shows her middrift and some jean shorts and tenis shoes. Her eyes first widen, then she screams, almost making him drop her   
"AHHHH! I'VE DIED! ITS GOHAN!"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
hehe, a cliff hanger. you decide if I go on. I am so evil, and you better review  
"Ouch, not so loud 


	2. A TAIL? HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID I GET A ...

Steph looked around, and then at her "OH MY GOD I'M ANIME STYLE!" she then covered her mouth "Um, you're probablly wondering who I am, where did I come from and the like." Gohan nodded, slightly freaked out. "Well, um, " she looked around "Kami, I'm in the..." She fainted and Gohan raised an eyebrow  
"This, isn't normal. Wait, what are those?" he looked at the top of her head, where some cat like ears where just barely visible under her hair. He also noticed a tail "Okay, this is very un-normal. Better see what the others think." With that he flew off to the look out, calling out telepathicly to Piccalo.  
//What is it Gohan?//  
//I've found, well, she actually dropped out of the sky, but it seems like a cat-girl//  
//A what?//  
//A girl with a tail and cat-like ears, I've already checked a bit, they seem very real.//  
//Bring her to the look out.//  
//Already on it.// Soon they were at the lookout, and Steph was still uncounsious.  
"Hey Dende! Piccalo! I brought the girl!"  
"Gohan!" Dende came running over "What happened?"  
"She...uh...fainted. She screamed a bit, said my name, apparently relised where she was, then fainted." Piccalo gave a small grunt  
"How did you find her?"  
"Like I said, she literally fell out of the sky, I had to rush to catch her." Gohan set her down and Dende laid his hands right over him, did the glowing routine, and she woke up, to see a little green man in her face.  
"Please let this be a dream."  
"I'm afraid not, who are you? I'm..."  
"Dende, current Kami of Earth, Piccalo, and Gohan, son of Goku, both have saved the world and/or universe countless times. I'm Steph." she looked down and relised she had a tail "WHAT THE...? THATS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THERE!" she flicked the tail back and forth a few times, then felt her hair tickling something, and reached up, to find the ears. "I am now even more freaked out than usual." she then relised that Piccalo was all tensed up "What is it?"  
"Who are you, how do you know who we are?!" he demanded  
"Uh, its very complicated and I'm not sure if it would be wise to tell. Were are the others?" She looked around, and felt someone yanking on her tail, which made her sleepy. "Please *yawn* don't" she looked over at Gohan  
"Well, we now know your weakness, sorry about this, but we need to figure out what to do with you." she sensed Gohan's hand coming at her neck, but it was too fast for her to do anything, the next thing she knew was black. 


	3. Stay out of my mind!

Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ, blah blah blah  
A/N: Please R&R. I'm trying to keep up with all of my fics, I have too many stories going around in my mind, wanting to come out. Next Chapter!  
~~~~~~~~~  
*********  
&&&&&&&  
--------------------LASAGNA! I know, it looks stupid, but I LOVE lasagna  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
Everyone was there, including Goten, Trunks, and Vegita. They were all in the room that Mr.Popo had put Steph in, Goten and Trunks poking her and checking out her ears and tail. Vegita grunted, listening to all of the "pitiful earthings's" ideas.  
"Whats that Vegita?" Yamcha looked over at him.  
"Stupid, that girl is apparently a Neko-jin. A relative of the Saiya-jin. I was sure that Frezia had wiped them all out. They aren't as brutal as a Saiya-jin, but just as deadly, they tend to plan more, and play with their enemy. They're one of the rare races that can actually challange us." All of the others just kinda stared at him and blinked.  
"Well then, how did she know our names? She also seemed kinda surprised that she had a tail." Gohan commented.  
"Stupid Kakkarotto brat, she could've easily faked it." just then Steph started to stir, only to see the two boys in her face  
"Kami, I'm gonna have a hang over for a week. Hello Trunks, Goten. Lemme guess, everyone else is here too?" Goten smiled  
"She seems nice Gohan! She knows our names too!"  
"Gohan, was knocking me out really nessecary?" she sat up and relised everyone was on their guard "WHAT? Okay, me having a tail and ears have me freaked out too, but, really, I'm not dangerous." Vegita snorted "What is it, Vegtables-for-brains?" she squeled in her mind, she had always wanted to say that.  
"You know what, Neko-jin."  
"Doesn't that mean Cat person?" before she could say one more thing she was pinned to the wall with energy bands, just like what he did to Goku during the fight when he was controlled by Bobbity. "*gulp*" her eyes were wide and she was *very* frightened, the bands were starting to tighten  
"Vegita! Is this really nessecary?" Krillen said. Vegita was up in Steph's face already, looking into her eyes, his very narrow, hers wide with fear, and she was barely holding back her tounge.  
"I guess Vegtables-for-brains was a teensy bit far." Vegita smirked, and the bands tightened more, and she started turning a bit blue.  
"Maybe. Why are you here, Neko-jin?"  
"My name is Steph, and I'm human! As for why I'm hear, I fell asleep, next thing I knew, I was falling abd was caught by Gohan." she struggled a bit, she really needed to breathe. Trunks stepped in.  
"How do you know our names?" Steph looked away  
"If I told you, despite everything you've seen, you'd wouldn't believe, the only reason I'm sure I'm not dreaming is because I can feel these things cutting into my skin!" what she said was also aided by a small trickle of blood going down her neck.  
"Vegita, let her go." Vegita glared at Gohan, thought for a second "I'll tell Bulma." that did it, and Steph fell onto the floor as soon as the bands came off.  
"Ouch..." she rubbed her neck and hands. Dende spoke up.  
"Why don't you tell us anyway? We'll try to believe you." Steph snorted, and shook her head.  
"Remember when you had a vistor from the future, I think it would be best if I stayed quiet, no telling what the info I have will affect this world. Now, how in the world did I get this?" she made her tail come into her lap and she pet it. Tien had come out of his training with Chouzu because Piccalo had got in contact, so he knew it was important. He spoke up.  
"Shes not lying. She really thinks she is human, and she is worried about what knoweldge she has would do. She tring very hard to keep it pushed back from me." Steph looked up at him, her eyes wide.  
"I almost forgot about that! Please, don't read my mind!" she was obviously worried, and Vegita smirked.  
"Don't worry, we don't need a mind reader to get information out of you, only me." he pounded a fist into his hand, and one name flashed across Steph's mind.  
"BananaGirl?" Tien asked "Strange name."  
"I thought I asked you not to read my mind!"(A/N:I strongly recommend her fics, more at the end of this chapter) Tien shrugged. Piccalo's eyes narrowed.  
"Yes, but Trunk's information aided us greatly, what are you trying to hide? Tien, can you dig into her mind?"  
"If she resists it might be painful for her, but she would have to be highly trained or an incredible natural ability to hide something."  
"Is that a yes?" Tien nodded "Do it." Steph closed her eyes, and tried to put up barriers, knowing soon that they would all crash down. It was amazing, she had never done this before. She was in her mind, a teeny floating her, how she remember herself, without the tail or ears. She could feel two hands on her body, a large one and a small one, Tien and Chouzou. She ignored them for the time being and seeing that the walls were as strong as possible, ran into her mind to protect what she knew, Buu, Gotenks, what happened to Gohan, the Supreme Kai, everything about the tournament and Goku coming back, SuperSaiyan levels three and beyond, Broli, that they were a TV show in her world. She pushed it into a tiny ball, and felt the walls fall, and she whimpered, it hurt. They would be here soon. She huddled her body over the small ball and held on tight. She could feel Tien and Chouzou trying to pry her off   
"NOOO!" she saw Tien, was he sweating? She could feel herself loosen, and then heard Tien.  
"I'm sorry about this." and she felt a very hot and very painful blast at her back. She screamed in pain, and the small ball of knowledge flew out of her hand, Chouzou caught it, but Steph didn't care, she hurt. She kept on screaming because Tien hadn't lightened up. Soon she was back in her physical body, and her scream died down into a whimper. She could still feel the heat on her back, and looked over at Chouzou's wide eyes, he now knew what she knew, and tears came to her eyes  
"Why couldn't you've sent me home? Why did you have to be a real dimenson?  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Thats it for now. Be sure to visit BananaGirl's fics! This is were you can find them:http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=137325, The Offical Fan Fiction University of DragonBall Z. Oh, and don't worry, this will have some humor in it. Please review! I love reviews! Oh, and I hope this one was long enough! 


	4. The catgirl has a dirty mouth

Hello all! How are you? Hope you liked the last chapter. Here is the new one!  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Steph's POV  
---------------------  
I hid behind Gohan, I hoped that I would be safe there, I really didn't like the glares I was getting from the Z fighters, Vegita looked like he would tear me limb from limb, and Goten and Trunks were wide eyed.  
"Wow! We are going to be the last hope for the world? COOL!" I was afraid Vegita would pull a Homer Simpson vs. Bart and strangle Trunks for saying that. Piccalo was ready to power up due to anger, and Vegita too. Damn it, I was in trouble. Stupid three eyed mind reading human and his best friend the puppet.   
"It is harder to know someone else's fate then your own." I muttered something I heard somewere once.When Chouzou was done Vegita stormed out of the room, Piccalo behind him. Wow, I was hungry, STUPID STEPH! You're life is in serious danger and you want sushi! Mmmm, sushi. Stupid! Stupid Neko whatever body. Everyone but Gohan and Dende followed Vegita, I didn't have to look up to notice the glares. Except from Trunks and Goten, they were insanely happy. At least someone was. God, my body was sore. I had a headache, and I was hungry, perfect.  
"Mr. Popo will bring you some food. I'm sure we'll talk to you soon."  
"Um, I would really like some sushi." Dende smiled and nodded. Gohan was just about to leave, what was I doing, JUST SAY IT! Since when did I have so many voices in my head? "Gohan..."  
"Yea?"  
"I just want to go home, to my family, I don't know if they even relise I'm gone or if they're worried outside their minds." Gohan smiled knowingly and nodded.  
"Don't worry, we'll try to get you home. But you might want to stay in this room..."  
"Yea, sure, I'm going to try to esape when there are four Super Saiyans, one incredibly strong Namek, three humans that can fly, one of which can read my mind, and a puppet thing that is very strong. Oh yes, I also belive it would be possible for me to escape a floating building." she rolled her eyes sarcasticly "Oh, I have such a good chance." Gohan laughed  
"Yea, I guess you have a point. Well, I tell you what we decide, and I'll try to keep Vegita away." Thank God, I mean, Kami, or Dende? Oh well, I was grateful.  
"Thanks."  
"GOHAN!" Piccalo yelled and Gohan ran off, closing the door behind him, I heard a latch lock. After a while Mr.Popo came in, with a huge thing of sushi. I giggled  
"Mr.Popo, I'm not a Saiyan!"  
"Yes, but you might still be very hungry."  
"Thanks." a took a plate and gathered some things that looked good, lots of fish, strange, I usually hate raw fish. When I relised how much I got, I blushed "I guess I am a Neko-jin or whatever." Mr.Popo smiled   
"Just ring that bell if you need anything." I smiled and nodded, thanked him again, and he left, I could see Piccalo behind him just before he closed the door.  
"I'm not stupid enough to try an escape if thats what you're worried about!" Piccalo ignored me and closed the door, locking it again. And relising my situation, I laughed. "Oh boy, I know several people who would kill to be a prisoner in the lookout! And here I am, wanting to go home." I shook my head and started popping sushi into my mouth, taking a drink of water and some milk every once in a while. This was really good food "Now I know why Gohan and the others can down so much of Mr.Popo's food."  
-----------------------  
Normal writing by the all-knowing author  
-----------------------  
When they all had gone out front they looked worried.  
"Vegita, what else can you tell us about Neko-jins?"  
"They're cunning, ruthless, agile, fast, strong, and tend to think carefully about everything before they do it. Everyonce in a while Saiyans were able to kidnap an infant female and raise her as a mate. The off spring was born with incredible strength, but after a while that practice died off, the Neko-jins killed anyone who tried to do that." All of the fighters were staring at Vegita, eyes twitching a little. Chouzou broke the silence.  
"But in her mind she is human, 100%." Gohan spoke up.  
"Steph just wants to go home."   
"Don't name it, you'll just get attached." Vegita growled.  
"I didn't name her! She already had a name!" Gohan, for some reason, didn't like how Vegita was talking about Steph. (A/N: All at once:AWWWWWW!!!) Vegita did his customary grunt and crossed his arms and just stood there. Mr.Popo then came up  
"Would anyone like something to eat? I'm making food for our guest already." Piccalo looked at Mr.Popo, what if she tried to escape when Mr.Popo brought the food to her? Looks like he will need an escort.  
"I'll go with you when you bring the food to her. Until we figure out if she's an enemy or not, shes staying here." Mr.Popo nodded and walked off, Piccalo following.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
After she had finished off the sushi that Mr.Popo and his 'escort' had brought her, she went though the closet, they had a lot of clothes.  
"And they only wear one outfit. This is so unfair." then she heard Vegita, these small snipets:  
"Nekojins...strong...mating...Saiyajins..."  
"Oh no you little..." she looked up, expecting to see the Z crew walking in, but they weren't. "Strange..." she felt her kitty ear's twitching. "Wait, cool! I have super kitty hearing!" she quieted down and went over to the window, listening to their conversation. "This is unfair...PICCALO, DENDE! If you can hear me, I want to be a part of this conversation, it most definitly concerns me." She was leaning against the window, tail twitching.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The two Namekians heard her, and Dende hid a smile, and Piccalo frowned.   
"What is it guys?" Krillen asked.  
"Apparently Steph's hearing is exceptional." Dende said "She heard us and yelled out to Piccalo and me that she wanted to be a part of this conversation." Yamcha nodded.  
"Well, it does sound reasonable." Vegita "Harumph"ed, and Trunks and Goten smiled.  
"We'll go get the cat-girl!" Goten smiled happily, and then Piccalo gave a small grin, Gohan noticed.  
"What is it Piccalo?"  
"She says she isn't 'The cat-girl' and that Goten is as bad as Goku when he was a boy." A few snorts of laughter were heard. "Goten, Trunks, go get her and bring her here, be careful." they nodded and ran off to her room.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"'Cat-girl' The nerve of Saiyans! I guess the two imps are coming to get me." she chewed on a nail, to relise it was sharp "WHOA! I have claws!" she inspected her "claws", and decided they were better than her old, chewed down nails. Then the two Saiyan imps came in.  
"Piccalo said we were to bring you out there with the others."  
"I know Trunks, I know. Having two new ears has some advantages." Steph's tail twitched "And my name is Steph, not Cat-girl, got it?" the two demi-Saiyans nodded. Goten took her hand and led her out of the room *Goten can be kinda sweet though.* then she started feeling sleepy, and turned around to see Trunks holding her tail, she was just about to say something, when he yanked it, and a blood curdling scream was heard. Trunks let go quickly. "THAT HURT LIKE F***ING HELL!!! Don't you remember your tail? Huh?" Goten had let go of her hand, and they walked out onto the porch, Steph letting out a string of curses. They had all heard her scream and response to the tail pulling. Vegita smirked.  
"I guess you've found out how much someone pulling your tail can hurt." Steph was annoyed by his smirk. Gohan saw it coming and covered Goten's ears.  
"You're F***ing damn helly bloody right! Shit!" she was massaging her tail. "I'm keeping it wrapped around my waist from now on!" she glared at Trunks and made her tail go around her waist. Yamcha's eyebrows raised.  
"I haven't heard some of those words she used when she was coming out here in a long time."  
"Would ya like to hear them again?!" he shook his head. "Good, now, what are you guys planning on doing with me?" she sat down on the floor cross-legged and looked up at all of them, very curiously.  
______________________------------------------------------______________________  
Okay, Thats it for this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!  
~QueenPiscies 


	5. What to do with her?

kawii-cute  
  
Steph's POV  
*~*~*~*~*  
They blinked at my forwardness. I kinda liked that. I decided now would be a good time to scream one thing through my mind  
~GET OUT!~ Hehe, Tien and Chouzou blinked more. The Z crew shook themselves out of it ~Wow, all of them are so...HOT! Excluding Chouzou, he's just kawii. Hehe, hm, I wonder how Piccalo would look as a human.~I shrugged off that thought.  
"We could always dispose of it." Vegita. I looked at him, and blinked, Deer in the headlights syndrome. Then I shook out of it.  
"YOU ARE NOT KILLING ME! AND I'M NOT AN 'IT'! I'm a she, and my name is Steph!" I glared at the Prince. He smirked.  
"Vegita, we can't kill her." Piccalo. Well, at least he didn't want to kill me. I started absent-mindly petting my tail.   
"I could just always find a job here until we figure out how to get me home, or until I discover this is all one big dream and I wake up." Yamcha spoke up.  
"But where will you live?" I sat and thought a minute, I hated the thought of relying on someone else, but I'm sure the apartments here cost a lot, and the six dollars I had in my back pocket were probablly useless.   
"Maybe, I could work for Caspule Corp. Help Bulma with some things and earn my keep."  
"You are not living with me!"  
"Aww. Dad! She would be fun to play with."  
"Sorry to disappoint, Trunks, but playing with you and Goten would probablly kill me." I imagined trying to stop two super saiyans from fighting with eachother, and shivered. Gohan smiled   
"I know what you mean. But maybe she could stay with us. Mom could use the extra help."  
"I don't need to be paid, and I usually don't eat much, but I can't promise anything, as soon as I discovered these ears, all bets were off. But you better ask ChiChi first. Does anyone else know about you being Saiyaman? In your school?"  
"No. Why?"  
"Lets ask ChiChi first. But all of you better start training, and teach those two what real warriors do, not ones on WWE." they all looked at me wierd "Or whatever Hercule Satan does these days."   
*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Somewhere high above earth, in a ki-masking ship:  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
"Sire, she has awoken."  
"Good. I trust she's tried to contact us?"  
"No."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Apparently the sleep had some...unexpected side effects. She thinks shes an earthling, and that this is an alternate reality. Shes also met up with Goku's son and the rest of the warriors. Somehow she knew about Bobbity and Buu."  
"Drat, call Bobbity, tell him to cancel, we're going to destroy them another way. But lure the Supreme Kai there anyway."  
"Yes Sire."  
"Soon, be and the princess, by betrothed, will start our race again, and those saiyans will be sorry for trying to obliterate us!" The man who had cat's ears and a tail laughed.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Steph woke up and got to the work ChiChi had told her to do. Cook her own and ChiChi's breakfast, because only ChiChi could cook for two saiyans, clean up the rooms, wash dishes, and then help out with whatever needed to be done. Gohan wanted to stay home from school to help her settle in, but ChiChi wouldn't hear of it.  
"I don't know how I'm going to be able to keep you too. Oh well, you did warn us about a monster." Some of the day she played with Goten and helped him fish. Piccalo stopped by while she was swimming with Goten in a swimsuit that ChiChi didn't use any more and they had cut a hole in for her tail.  
"I thought cats didn't like water." He asked as she surfaced to find him floating right above the water.  
"Wrong, some tigers do, and I still consider myself human. Anything wrong?"  
"I'm just here to help train Goten,"  
"And check up on me and make sure I'm not evil." Piccalo raised an eyebrow "My parent's didn't raise me to be stupid." she kept on treading water  
"Anything else develop?"  
"My nails are longer, and I feel different, like I used to get tired of treading water long before now." Piccalo looked at her suspicously "If you think this is weird, think how I feel." Goten surfaced with a fish, smiling   
"I got dinner!"  
"Great! Lets get back before ChiChi gets worried. Aparently my new job is babysitting. She said to have you back for lunch." Goten's stomach growled "And thats our signal, come on."  
"Yay! Food!" Steph smiled at him, thinking of her own little brother.  
"What are you thinking about?" Piccalo growled.   
"My own brother." she dived under and swam to shore and shook herself dry and put on some clothes, a large t-shirt and jeans, that ChiChi had given her. Goten followed.  
"What are you doing here, Mr.Piccalo?"  
"I'm going to train you."  
"You're going to have to go threw ChiChi, remember how she felt with Gohan and Cell." If she didn't know better, she could've sworn Piccalo flinched.  
"Fine then, I'll take you back." Piccalo grunted. Goten called the Nimbus, something Steph couldn't get on. Piccalo looked at her warily.  
"Oh, shut up. Krillen, Yamcha, Bulma, Tien, and you can't get on it. I'm not perfect." Piccalo grunted and picked her up and put her on his back and they flew back. Steph was busy thinking. Something was itching the back of her mind, but she didn't know what, something that might hold the key as to why she was here. She just sighed and enjoyed the view.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Thats it! Sorry I've been gone so long, grounded. oh well. Tell me what you think! hehe!  
~Queen Piscies 


	6. Bad Dreams and Bobbity's mad

*^*^*^*^*^*  
:Princess, Princess Kainda. Remember.:  
{What? Who, my name is Steph, not Kainda. Who are you?}  
:Something went wrong. I am your bethroted. Don't you remember.:  
{Theres nothing to remember! I'm Steph! I'm not engaged, I'm human, get out of my head!}  
:We must take revenge on the saiyans, for what they did...:  
{They didn't do anything, I'm not Kainda, you have the wrong one!} the man who had ears and a tail like she did and whom the voice came from came closer, holding out a hand to her.  
:You are Princess Kainda, a nekojin, you will help to revive your race you are-:  
{NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!}  
*^*^*^*^*^*  
"NO!" Steph woke up in a cold sweat, then relised where she was, in the guest room in the Son house "A dream, just a dream." she shook her head and Gohan knocked on the door.  
"Steph? You alright? I heard something."  
"Oh, fine, just a bad dream." she walked over and opened the door.  
"You sure?" Steph smiled and nodded  
"Ya, I'm just going to go get a drink of water." She walked past Gohan and downstairs, not bothering to turn on any lights, cat vision. "Why am I here?" she whispered and got a large glass of milk and gulped it down. She walked back upstairs and settled into bed, falling into an uneasy sleep.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
The man's eyes snapped open and he cursed and stood up. He was the same person from Steph's dream. He started pacing.  
"She doesn't remember sir?"  
"No. I couldn't get near enough to transfer memories. She shoved me away. Damn it Kainda, why did you insisit on that dream to keep you from getting bored?" He rubbed his temples and smiled "Her voice is still the same. Though I've never heard her scared before. I know I can get my Kainda back. I will get her back." he stormed out of the room, cape billowing behind him.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Vegeta was deep in thought *Nekojins. We wiped them out because they were a threat to us, they were incredible stratigists, could wipe out an army with just a few companies. How can this girl possibly show up? I will have to keep an eye on her.* he went back to his training, momentarily forgetting Steph.  
/%%%%%%%%%%%%\  
It was Saturday, no school. Gohan was at home, and Goten had been whisked away by Piccalo to training, against ChiChi's protests. Both Gohan and Steph had slipped away because of ChiChi's foul mood. They were walking since Steph couldn't fly.  
"Gohan?"  
"Ya?"  
"I've always thought it was impossible, but I always really wanted to, could you teach me to fly?" Gohan thought for a moment  
"It won't be easy, it'll take a lot of concentration and work."  
"I'm willing. To fly..." she looked up at the sky "Would be incredible."   
"It is. Well then, lets get going." they walked to a grassy area where Gohan started teaching Steph how to find her ki and control it.  
/%%%%%%%%%%%%\  
It did take awhile to learn how to fly, and she did think about quitting more then once, but thought about what she could do afterwards, that always fixed it. She got her ki undercontrol, by then it was time for lunch. They headed back, and Steph had to wash the dishes afterward. She could hear ChiChi yelling at Gohan to get his homework done, once he told her he had finished it, she told him to do the next day's work. She winced, not just for Gohan, but her ears hurt. ChiChi's yelling was even louder to her ears. "God, this hurts." she had to drop one dish into the sink already to cover her second pair of ears, which meant she now had soapy water ontop of her head. She tried to dry it but couldn't. She just hurried up and finished then went outside. *Why am I here? Its too real to be a dream. Okay, I'm with Gohan, and I'm totally obessed with him, so why am I not dancing, oh ya, I'm turning into a cat!* she winced as ChiChi's yelling reached her ears again, then finally Gohan came out.  
"Sorry about that."  
"Its okay, I have a mom too. I just wish that she wouldn't yell so much, she's hurting my ears" she rubbed the top ones.  
"Oh, I forgot about that, um, you have soap bubbles, everywhere." she sighed  
"I know. I'm lucky I didn't break that dish I dropped."  
"You ready to start flying?"  
"You know it." and they went off to learn.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bobbity watched the girl run through his crystal ball, he growled.  
"So thats the wetch that caused my brillant plan to be canceled? She'll pay, she'll pay dearly. Deborah!"  
"Yes sir?"  
"Send one of my minons to destroy that girl."  
"Yes sir."  
"Be sure to tell them to make it painful. And get her energy while they're at it." Deborah smiled wickedly  
"Of course."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: YAY! the end of this chapter;sorry it took me so long, oh, this is a cliffy, isn't it? hehe. I've been grounded. I hope you like it! R&R! Or I will send many squirlly minons to hurt you!  
Puar:the sad thing is, she's serious  
QP:Puar! You're back!  
Puar: Ya, no thanks to you.  
QP: Shut up or I'll do something terribly embarassing to you in the story  
Puar:Eep!  
QP: So be sure to review! 


	7. Everyone seems to be after the kitty

A/N:sorry it took so long guys, I'm still grounded and can only get on by sneaking, and I wanted to try and make this chapter a bit longer. (muwhahahaha!)  
Puar:Thats bad.  
QP:Shut up cat! And now, on with the show!  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Steph had just gotten the hang of flying after practicing herself for three days, Gohan was home from school and had finished his homework, for the next month, and was surprised at how quickly she had learned.  
"Are you sure you've never done martial arts before?" Gohan asked after she showed him.  
"Yes, I'm sure. I guess I'm just a quick learner." she smiled "Can we go flying, I really want to see something besides the house."   
"I don't see why not, but Goten should be back from his training with Piccalo soon. So lets make it quick." she nodded and they took off.  
"This is amazing! Now I don't have to worry about falling incredibly long distances and being caught but anime charactors." they both laughed, then Gohan stopped in midair suddenly "What is it?" then she felt it too, a strange creeping up her spine, and something, a very strong something, was coming their way.  
"I don't know, but let's find out carefully." she nodded and landed, then saw something fly above them, a green ugly something with a M on it's forehead, it then headed toward them.  
"Oh no, its one of Bobbity's henchmen." she whispered, Gohan had already gotten her behind him.  
"What?! I thought he wasn't supposed to show up for about three more months!"  
"Me being here must've screwed up the timeline somehow." Gohan was about to reply when a ki bomb came towards them.  
"LOOK OUT!" He grabbed Steph and jumped out of the way into the air, Steph looked down at the huge crater.  
"Holy shit!" Gohan let her go.  
"Get behind me." she did so. The green henchman laughed.  
"Nice try, but master Bobbity wants the girl dead, but if you have a death wish too..." he shrugged "I'll be happy to oblige."  
"WHO WANTS ME DEAD?!"   
*~* Steph's POV *~*  
Okay, hearing that a evil anime charactor, that wasn't supposed to be real, wanted be dead, was just about too much.  
"Steph, shh. Stay behind me. No one's killing her today."  
"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT!" Okay, I admit, I was in hysterics, but, A F***ING ANIME VILLAIN WANTED ME DEAD! And then the green dude spoke up.  
"Tsk. Such a dirty mouth." He had the nerve to tsk me when he was a hit man.  
"Steph, keep your cool."  
"Sorry, I'm not exactly used to this." I think my eye was twitching.   
"Enough, time to DIE!" Well, of course the idoit didn't stand a chance, this was Gohan, strong, cute, handsome...  
Well, anyway, Gohan knocked the green dude out and then told me to head to the look out.  
"Um, Gohan, which way is the lookout?" he practically faceplanted  
"Thats right, you don't know. Just head straight that way." he pointed and I nodded and flew as fast as I currently could. About ten minutes out I ran into the other green dude, the good one, he had Goten with him.  
"Where are you heading?"  
"Gohan told me to head to the look out. Apparently Bobbity wants me assainated for one reason or another. We just got attacked."  
"You what?!"  
"Calm down, and I thought I was in hysterics. Gohan took care of it. Bobbity only sent one hench man out. I think Gohan stayed behind to wait for you."  
"Okay, one more thing, why are you flying?"  
"Oh, that." I smiled a bit nervously "Gohan taught me." Piccalo sighed.   
"Goten."  
"Yes sir!" the midgit Goku saluted, I barely kept from giggling.  
"Take her to the lookout while I go meet Gohan."  
"Yes sir! Come on Steph." Goten grabbed my hand and blasted off faster than I could go, almost yanking my arm off.   
"Slow down cowboy! I need that arm!"  
"Heh heh, sorry."  
"You and Piccalo must've really been training."  
"Ya! And Trunks was there too!" Two mini-super saiyans, training? I felt really sorry for Piccalo, especially since one of them was Trunks. Goten was okay by himself, but Trunks and Goten was like, putting a match to a ton of TNT. I knew this because I had to babysit both of them once. *shutter* Never give saiyans sugar.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
Steph and Goten got to the look out, where they were greeted by Dende.   
"Goten, Steph, this is a surprise, I didn't know she could fly."  
"Ya, well, Gohan's been teaching me. We're here because Bobbity made an early move, but against me instead of you guys."  
"What?! They where after you?"  
"yes."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know! Because I like milk? Because I suddenly have cat ears on my head? You're the guardian of earth, sheesh. Piccalo went to go see Gohan. Gohan beat the guy from what I could tell and told me to come here." Steph sat down on the ground "I seriously hope this ends up being a dream."  
"But how can it be a dream when you're awake?" Goten asked in the usual Son fashion, and Steph started laughing  
"I guess you're right kid." she looked at Dende "Sorry for yelling at you, being dropped in a new world and then being attacked by something you thought wasn't real tends to make me snappy." The little green dude smiled.  
"Don't worry, I understand. I guess you being here some how altered the timeline that you predicted. But why?"  
"Maybe because the balance is so delicate." then she almost heard that dream from a few nights ago in her head. She tried to clear it, but it kept on nagging. She ignored it. Goten went to go find Mr.Popo to get something to eat and Dende and Steph where just standing or sitting outside in silence. About five minutes later Gohan and Piccalo appeared. Apparently they where talking about Gohan's decision to teach Steph to fly right before they got there, thinking she wouldn't hear. She did, but didn't say anything. Piccalo wasn't too happy, apparently he didn't trust her and her controlling her ki was dangerous. Please, Vegeta was dangerous, not her. Piccalo also seemed to glare at Steph when they got there.  
"Hey, you guys okay?"  
"Ya, you sure that guy was from Bobbity?"  
"You see the M mark on the forhead?" Piccalo answered.  
"Yes, so?"  
"Thats what all of the people that Bobbity control have on their forheads." then something drifted past her nose "Mmmmm. Sushi." she started walking towards where the food was, leaving Gohan and Piccalo gapeing after her.  
"How did she smell that?"  
"Maybe her sense of smell hightened with her sense of hearing." Piccalo commented.  
"Maybe. But we just had lunch, how can she be hungry?" they followed her, to see her and Goten sitting at the table, Steph almost matching Goten's speed, which could rival Goku's. Gohan and Piccalo sweatdropped. Steph swallowed her food.  
"Heh heh, guess I was hungrier than I thought." Piccalo stepped up.  
"Do you know why Bobbity attacked you?" Steph got quiet and shook her head, the dream coming up again in her head. She pushed a rainbow salmon roll across her plate with chop sticks.  
"You sure you're telling us everything? You're not hiding anything?"  
"NO!" she got up quickly "Stop making me feel like the bad guy! One minute I fall asleep infront of my TV, the next I'm in a cartoon show! Its not my fault! I would leave for home right now if I could, believe me, but I can't, sorry. I'm leaving, I don't need this." she ran out and flew off, not heading anywhere in particular.  
"Steph! Wait!" Gohan started following her, when Piccalo stopped him "Piccalo, she doesn't know her way around, she might be targeted again!" Piccalo shook his head.  
"She won't be. Plus she needs coolling off time. We can tell where she's going by her energy." Gohan relaxed and nodded, looking off in the way she flew.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On the Neko-jin Ship:  
"Sir, she's gone off by her self." The man smiled  
"Good. I'm going to see her now. Make sure Bobbity leaves."   
"Yes Sir."  
*Kainda, we'll be together soon.* he left the ship, flying off in Steph's direction.  
======================================  
A/N:MUWHEHEHEHE! Another cliffy, I'm becoming more evil by the day. I'll try to update more reguallarly, but I can't promise anything. REVIEW! please. or the floating cat gets it. *holds sword fish up to Puar's neck*  
Puar:GAH! HELP! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	8. Am I crazy? Steph, or Kainda's, past

Steph flew as fast as she could until she got to a city. She landed a bit a ways off, so as not to attract attention. She then remembered her ears and tail.  
"DAMN IT!" she then remembered that ChiChi had given her a bandana incase she ever had to go to the market. She pulled it out of her pocket and made her ears go back, then tied it firmly. She wrapped her tail around her middle so it looked like a furry belt. She then walked into the city, looking around. "I wonder where I am." she sighed. "Man I over reacted back there. Still, that dream, it seemed...real." she shivered, then laughed at herself. "Ya, I'm a princess that wants revenge on an alien race." she then realised people where looking at her wierd and she hurried off. "Man, these people must be blind, to be believing Hercule for so long. Like he could've defeated cell." she shook her head. "Sad. He belongs in the WWE."she then looked up at a sign that told her where she was "Satan City." she laughed "Figures." she started looking around "I wonder how I can get some money, I mean, zenny. Zenny, hah! This is one wierd dream." She decided just to walk around and cool off a bit, and head out of town, too many billboards with Hercule on them. She was soon at the entrance to a country highway "This will work." she started down it, it was realitivly empty, except for an occasional car. "why me of all people?" she looked up at the sky "I just have to be on the recieving end of one gigantic cosmic joke." she took the bandana off her head and let her tail unwind. "Figures." she kept on walking "And why does Piccalo think I'm gonna go crazy and kill them all? Its not like, even if I did, they couldn't stop me. And I'm talking to myself. God, I really am going insane, aren't I?" she sat down next to the road "And I thought I would be happy if I got to meet Gohan." Just then she noticed something flying overhead, and immediatly took it to be one of the Z crew, who else could fly, right? "HEY!" she started flying up to them, then stopped once she saw clearly who it was. "n..n.no."  
  
"Kainda!" the man started coming towards her.  
  
"Stay away! Who are you?!"  
  
"You don't... its Teshi. Your bethrothed."  
  
"Th.That was a dream!"  
  
"Kainda, the machine must've overloaded, come with me, I can restore your memories." he started coming towards her.  
  
"NO! STAY AWAY!" she put her hands up and then a ki force came out, pushing Teshi back. Steph looked with surprise at her hands, then back at Teshi, with fear "My name is Steph. I'm human. I live in America, I go to highschool, I"  
  
"No, you're First Princess Kainda of Neko-sai, a brillant stratigist and the first to reach Hyper Nekojin, our equviallant to Super Saiya-jin. You..."  
  
"NO! You're Lying!" she sent out another wave through instinct. Teshi recovered, and braced himself.  
  
"Then how could you've done that? You're Neko-jin, not human."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Kainda..."  
  
"I said. SHUT! UP!!!!!!!!!" she then screamed out, and felt an amazing surge throughout her body, and a glow came, silver, not golden, and her brown hair became long and silver along with her tail, and her eyes turned bright green. She seemed to age from her current 16 to about 20.Her power level reached that of a super saiyan, or hyper neko-jin. She looked at herself, then at Teshi, and flew off at top speed, him shouting after her.  
---------------------------  
Vegeta looked up at his training, feeling the power level "That. Damn it! Its that blasted Neko-jin!"   
"Dad, whats that?"  
"Trouble son, lets go."  
"Right!"They flew off in the direction, ready for battle.  
---------------------------  
Gohan and Piccalo felt it.  
"Piccalo? Is that?"  
  
"Yes, it is. We better go after her, she apparently wasn't telling us everything. Her power is incredibly high though."  
  
"I know. Its like she's super saiyan."  
  
"Yes, we better go now." Gohan nodded and they flew off, with Goten quickly running after them.  
  
"HEY! Wait for me!" and he flew behind them.  
------------------------  
Krillen and Yamcha where training together, with 18 watching, when they all felt that.  
"Wow! Is that...?"  
"No, its the wrong energy singature for all of them."  
"We better go check it out then."  
"Right." They flew off in the direction of the ki.  
-----------------------  
Steph found a wooded area with a stream and sat down next to it, starting to cry.  
"What's happening to me?" she looked at her hands, which now had long nails. She looked at herself in the water, then hit away her reflection "I look like a freak!" she then broke down and just kept on crying, wanting to go home.  
----------------------  
Unfortunatly, Vegeta and Trunks where the first to arrive, to find one crying hyper nekojin, and a rather pretty one at that. Vegeta ignored that. He turned up to super saiyan and trunks followed suit.  
"I thought so. What is this, another one of your stragies?" Steph then turned, and looked directly at Vegeta and Trunks.  
"Vegeta, I know you haven't told me everything about the nekojins. Who's Kainda, and Teshi? Who, what am I? Why am I such a freak?!" Vegeta spit on the ground.  
"I don't owe you anything, you fifthly nekojin trash." instantly Steph was infront of him, grabbing him by the shirt, completely out of instinct. She spoke very low and clearly.  
"Listen to me carefully, Vegtables, I don't care if you're stronger than me, I want answers! I just had someone with a tail and ears like mine come up to me, tell me I'm a princess, he's engaged to me, and we need to take revenge on all Saiya-jins! I am not in the mood for your holier-than-thou mood! I swear, as far as I'm concerned, I have nothing against you! I'll even help you guys in whatever way I can, but I need answers SHORTIE!" Trunks was staring at Vegeta and this girl, the only one he had ever seen talk like this to his father was his mother. He blinked a few times, as did his father. He quickly regained his princeliness.  
"Do you have any idea who I am?! I am Vegeta, Prince of..."  
"...all Saiyans! Ya ya, I know, I know. Shouldn't you be king by now?! But I don't give a shit. Acording to whoever that guy is that tracked me down, I'm Princess Kainda, first Princess of Neko-sai, and a bunch of other stuff! I know you're not telling me something Vegeta! I don't care that I'll probally get killed, but I'll sure as hell try to beat it out of you!" Something in her eyes convinced Vegeta she was serious. He would never admit it, but he didn't like hitting girls. Didn't mean he wouldn't, though.  
"Fine. Let go of me." she did what he asked. "Nekojins and Saiyajins are sister races. The saiyajins wiped out most of the nekojins because they where a threat to us. Most saiyajins are just warriors, not stratigists, but nekojins seem to be born with that ability. As to brute force, saiyans are more powerful, but nekojins most often won battles aganist us because of their stratagies. From what I remember, Kainda was the only child of the king of Nekosai. Teshi was chosen to become her mate. After we got word, we launched a surprise attack on nekosai, completely wiping out most nekojins. Its possible some survived, but I don't know if you are truely my counterpart on nekosai, princesses there where often very powerful. And they where incredible warriors and held themselves with dignity. The princess of nekosai was born when I was almost nine earth years. From what I can tell, you are most likely nine years younger than me. Nekojins matured slowly, but lived a long time, while saiyans reached a certain age then rapidly slow down."  
"Then how did I get here? I don't remember being a princess! All I remember is being a normal teenager that went to highschool, I argued with my parents, I had friends, how did I end up being a. a. alien princess?"  
"I don't know! Stop asking questions. You're probablly deliousanal."  
"But I remember them so clearly, or, I thought I did..." she sat down, a dazed look on her face. "Its getting harder to remember them, like a dream. But they couldn't be!" she shook her head, trying to shake the thought out, only loosing the thoughts she was trying to keep. "No, no, no!" the tears came again, and Piccalo and Gohan and Goten arrived, with Yamcha and Krillen and 18 right behind them. They all seemed ready to fight. Vegeta scoffed and powered down.  
"Theres no need to fight with her, she's just a confused girl."  
"But, Vegeta! She has a super saiyan's power level!" Steph looked up.  
"I do? Is that why I have long hair that seems to be glowing? This is all so wierd, and. God! I'm going crazy!!" she put her head in her hands and started mumbling something about dreams.  
"That couldn't be Steph, theres no way her power could've gone so high in such a short period of time! Even with flying lessons." Steph looked around, these people, charactors, people? She had watched them on T.V., she knew them, as fiction. She heard them talking, but didn't bother to string them together. She just felt crowded with everyone there.  
"How can we be sure she's on our side?" was what she heard 18 say, right before she flew off as fast as she could.  
"I have to get my mind clear, I can't think!" She didn't know where she was going, she was just, going.  
----------------------------------------------  
A/N: Hey! Did you like it?! I hope you did, because I wrote it without any reviews! Meanies! You're lucky that if I don't get these stories out of my head, I'll go crazy.  
Puar: Just like Steph is! Wait...aren't you already crazy?  
QP: SHUT UP CAT! So I am a little crazy, thats just when I have caffine in my system.  
Puar:*sneaks off*  
QP: Where are you going?  
Puar: Um, no where...  
QP:STAY AWAY FROM THAT COFFEE AND MOUNTAIN DEW! YOU HEAR ME?! Oh, um, Remember to review! Thanks! PUAR! *runs off after the blue cat* 


End file.
